wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/III/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Ledwie dosłyszał Müller końca opowieści. Ostatnie słowa utkwiły wraz z westchnieniem w piersiach Hertensteina. Sięgnął machinalnie po wino, ale bezwładne ramię opadło, zanim dłoń kubka dotknęła. Powstał z zamiarem otworzenia okna, lecz w tejże chwili wszystko zawirowało mu przed oczyma, podwinęły się bezwładne nogi i opadł z powrotem na kanapę. Już rozproszone swe myśli skupiał, chwytał, już chciał coś powiedzieć, zawołać, krzyknąć — gdy w jakiejś dziwnej perspektywie długiego czarnego lochu ujrzał zamek w ruinach, niby ciemną kępę potwornych grzybów na popielatej skale. Patrzał, uśmiechał się błędnie, nagle pochylił się do Hertensteina i objął go wpół. — Bój się Boga, Henryk, po coś ty mi opium dawał! — Grałeś na fortepianie? — pytał wnet potem, chłodząc dłońmi rozpalone policzki — czy też opowiadałeś?... Bo toż to nie ludzie przecie — ci twoi tam! Koturnowe, senne cienie, poruszane rytmem, taktem i melodią twej muzyki... Jej nie ma wcale! — zaśmiał się nagle idąc gorączkowo za biegiem podnieconej wyobraźni. — Cień kobiety, cień sztuki!... Powalił się na otomanę, wyprężył jak długi i wetknął w zęby papierosa. Ledwo się jednak położył, zerwał się znowuż gorączkowo. — Upiłeś mnie opiumowym jadem twych marzeń. Hertenstein nie drgnął, nie uniósł nawet ciężko zwisłej głowy. — Literat! — syknął tylko przez zęby. Ale Müller uwagą i wyobraźnią był już gdzie indziej: spoglądał w ponurym skupieniu na portret, który już przedtem przykuwał mu niejednokrotnie wzrok. — Gdzie ona jest teraz? — zagadnął nagle. Lecz choć pytanie swoje dwukrotnie powtórzył, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Kilkakrotnie przenosił wzrok z tego portretu na Hertensteina, chciał o coś zapytać, machnął jednak ręką: „A tyś osiadł wraz z twym marzeniem na bezpłodnej mieliźnie!" I przyszła mu na myśl Borowska. Zagryzł wargi jakby w bólu i targnął myśl w inną stronę. Wspomnienie przyniosło mu, niespodzianie, słyszaną niejednokrotnie opowieść Borowskiego: ojca aktora, jego kochanki i jeszcze raz żonę jego; a potem ten mizerny świat szminki, w głodzie wrażeń na wpół dzikie, upiorowe namiętności, z których jak z kotła czarownic wynurzają się bohaterskie widma, zalane jaskrawym blaskiem teatralnych kinkietów. A opowieść Hertensteina biła mu jeszcze pulsem w skroniach. I te dwa biegunowe światy jęły mu się wikłać i plątać w obrazach. Widział w teatralnym blasku barw i świateł, pod pałającym spojrzeniem setek ludzi, w burzach oklasków, tryumfy aktorów o szerokich, namiętnych wargach i twardych czołach byków. W mizernych ramach kulis, wśród malowanych murów starego zamczyska, gra oto Borowski z ojcem i z aktorką o rudej peruce tę samą opowieść, która wciąż jeszcze tętniała mu w skroniach... I oto wzywają natarczywie autora. Wychodzi on, Müller, i kłania się wraz z Borowskim, jego starym ojcem i aktorką w rudej peruce. A na widowni wrzawa, oklaski, wiwaty, wrzask i tupanina wyrostków po galeriach... Tam oto, w pierwszym rzędzie, siedzi Hertenstein; białymi dłońmi oplótł swe kolano i kiwa się niedbale. Patrzy na wpół z politowaniem, na wpół z ciekawością, nieraz ziewnie, to znów się uśmiechnie, wreszcie zwraca się półgębkiem do siedzącego obok Jelskyego: „Dobre aktory, niezły literat. Zrób im, proszę, reklamkę; dam ci szampana..." Zaś tam — na wielkomiejskich bulwarach, ogłuszona łoskotem i wrzawą uliczną, przemyka się wśród tłumów w ciemnej chustce na ramionach — ona: Zosia Borowska! — szuka, goni kogoś czy też ucieka!!... I nie mógł wzbić się myślą ponad te chaotyczne obrazy i niespodziane zestawienia. Coraz to pochmurniej, w coraz to większym skupieniu wpatrywał się w Hertensteina, jakby oczekując, aby mu pomógł z tych obrazów wyłuskać dręczącą, zaledwie nieświadomie odczutą zagadkę. A te węzły poplątanych wspomnień, te powikłane z dwóch światów obrazy, wciąż mu nie dawały spokoju. Dłonią czoło tarł, próbował napić się wina. Wreszcie wsparł zmęczoną głowę na łokciach i wyszeptał po raz drugi: — Bój się Boga, Henryku, po coś ty mi opium dawał! Hertenstein tymczasem zbliżył się do okna. Głaskał machinalnie charta i za każdym turkotem z ulicy nasłuchiwał niespokojnie wraz z nim. Wreszcie powrócił do stołu i sięgnął po wygasłą fajkę. Müller mrużył już oczy, wpatrując się coraz natarczywiej w jego białą, wygasłą twarz i oczy o smutnym w tej chwili, gorączkowym połysku. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i rozłożywszy ramiona krzyknął niemal: — Czemuś ty do klasztoru lepiej nie wstąpił, jak tamten z bajki? Hertenstein osunął się na fotel, rozkołysał bieguny i pykał powoli ze swej cienkiej fajeczki. Na odpowiedź kazał czekać długo. — Hm? — bąknął wreszcie. — Wstąpić do klasztoru, zostać rzemieślnikiem!... Wcale niezły ratunek dla Pawluka i jemu podobnych chłopców z kawiarni — tych od sztuk plastycznych. Samotność i rzetelność rzemiosła! — jedno i drugie może z nich uczynić mistrzów, o ile nie stali się już beznadziejnymi „artystami". W przeciwnym razie nie pozostaje nic innego, jak oddać się pod opiekę literatów. Mistrzami to ich nie uczyni, może wszakże zrobić sławnymi. — No, dobrze! — niecierpliwił się Miiller — ale czemuś ty sobie tego nie poradził? — Mistrzostwa? — pytał wraz z dymem fajkowym. — Nie pragnę być rzemieślnikiem. Sławy? Fundowałem Jelsky'emu nieraz szampana, bo tylko pod tym warunkiem zobowiązywał się oszczędzić mi sławy... Zresztą, mój drogi, jak ci się zdaje? czyż przy innym zbiegu życiowych okoliczności nie mógłbyś na przykład być dzisiaj zwykłym sobie Francem Müllerem, dependentem bodaj w policji, ojcem kilku sprytnych pauprów o brzydkich skłonnościach do zrobienia majątku?... Zaperzył się Müller: — Nazywam się... — Bardzo legalnie. Ale nie o to idzie. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że tylko baroni do sztuki się rodzą? — Ach! — Hertenstein machnął niedbale ręką. — Baroni rodzą się zasadniczo tylko do kokot i salonów oraz na to, by grzechem bezmyślnej pychy rozśmieszać nawet diabła. — Chcę spytać się tylko, czy w malströmach wielkomiejskich zysku, wyzysku, automatycznej i możliwie bezmyślnej pracy oraz wyrafinowanego, możliwie przemyślnego użycia zmęczonych zmysłów, czy w tym malströmie nie wypływają kapłani o bardzo wyraźnej fizjonomii? — Co dalej? — syknął Müller. — Zaczynasz banalnie, skończysz, oczywiście, pobożnie. — Dalej, że ponieważ zysk, wyzysk i możliwie bezmyślna praca są tematem dla sztuki dziś już tylko gdzieś na dalekim wschodzie, a więc... — Kapłani najbardziej wyrafinowanego użycia znużonych zmysłów? Czy taka ma być definicja? — Jeżeli wszystkich pięciu zmysłów, to nie najgorzej. Zmysły są zawsze pierwszą instancją sztuki. Ostatnią jest dla niej kulturalny umysł, który dojrzewa dziś tylko w twoich „złych wirach" wielkomiejskich. — Taak — Hertenstein pykał powoli z fajki. — O nic więcej mi nie idzie. Kulturalny umysł był zawsze arbitrem wyrafinowanych zmysłów. On to wymaga mistrzostwa i rozdaje sławę. — Poznałem aż nadto dobrze smutne i karłowate egzystencje tych, co bardzo pilnie malują, rzeźbią, piszą, tworzą, krytykują — ad usum kulturalnego umysłu. Oddychałem aż nadto długo tą duszną atmosferą ambicji, zawiści, oszczerstw, pochlebstw; dusiłem się zbytnio tym zaduchem pełzającej dumy... Daruj więc, że mistrzostwo pozostawiam ambitniejszym, a sławę tym, co — rzetelniej na nią pracowali. Nie wytrzymał Müller: zerwał się z kanapy i wczepiwszy mu się w wyłogi od tużurka, szeptał mu w usta niemal: — To wszystko jest tylko samoobłudą improduktywa. Idzie o to, żeś ty sobie za młodu wyciął ten właściwy, twórczy nerw życia. I oto osiadłeś na mieliźnie wraz z cnotą swoją... Co wam szkodziło?... Tam, na zamku, w zapadłym kącie?... Zresztą, co by mnie ludzie obchodzili! Dreszcz ohydy wstrząsnął, wykręcił niemal ciałem Hertensteina. Ale MüIler wpił się w niego mocno rękoma. — Czys ty odgadł tajemną wolę natury? Czy ty wiesz, jakie źródła trysnąć by ci mogły z duszy pod jej ręką?... A może tylko wielkie namiętności rodzą wielkie czyny? A może temu ogniowi z ciała sądzono po całym duchu moim rozpłomienić się? A może grzech oto niesie mi złotą lirę? Czyś ty odgadł ciała wielką tajemnicę?... Człowiekiem tylko jestem, ciałem i grzechem — a więc ciałem i grzechem żyję, lecz nie dla ciała, nie dla winy, nie dla cnoty, lecz dla dzieła mego! Z nieba ognia sobie nie przyniosę, ale może go diabłu wykradnę. Ale na to trzeba w piekło zstąpić! I nie szarp mi się!...Kto mnie, kto ciebie zapyta, skąd my swój ogień czerpiemy? I niech mnie nikt nie pyta, skąd ja mam tę moc, co światy wskrzesza, za serce bólem targa, upiory sumienia przed oczyma ci stawia. Ani cnoty, ani winy waszej nie znam, ja dusz waszych władca, światów wskrzesiciel, namiętności mag — ja, cudotwórca!... Płomień zalał mu twarz, zaświecił w oczach. Długie i suche ręce wczepiały się Hertensteinowi pod szyję jak ptasie szpony, a chuda, ostra twarz suchotnika czyhała niby ptasi dziób, aby mu wyrwać z ust odpowiedź. — Czekał długo. Hertenstein patrzył nań spokojnie, zimno. „I ten człowiek myślał o śmierci? I ten człowiek chciał śmierci??" — Kłamstwo! — krzyknął odruchowo i zerwał się z fotelu. Krzyknął przy tym i zerwał się tak gwałtownie, że chart zbudzony ze snu skoczył, warknął, a raczej zarzęził ochryple, i błysnął Müllerowi w twarz czerwonym wnętrzem pyska oraz białymi rzędami ostrych kłów. Müller roztwierał szeroko oczy. — Co takiego jest kłamstwem?... „Ty" — pomyślał Hertenstein. A na natarczywe nalegania Müllera zamachał tylko niecierpliwie rękoma. Odłożył fajkę. W chmurnym milczeniu począł chodzić po pokoju. Gdy na dworze ożywiło się nagle, znalazł się wraz z chartem u okna i nasłuchiwał czujnie. Gdy cisza zaległa znów na ulicy, zbliżył się do Müllera. — Słuchaj no, przecież to jest ogromnie poważna rzecz. — Co takiego? Oparł mu ciężko dłonie na ramionach i patrząc mu mocno w oczy rzekł twardo: — Śmierć. Müller zbladł natychmiast; oczy przymrużyły mu się na chwilę, a potem niespokojne i przepłoszone szukały w rękach Hertensteina tej szklanej rurki z kieszeni od kamizelki. Opuszczone ramiona prężyły się mocno i kurczowo, a chłód nielitościwy przebiegł po całym ciele. Szarpnął się i, wetknąwszy papierosa w zęby, rzekł z twardym grymasem: — Jam bodaj dziś gotów. — No, tak, tak! — potakiwał Hertenstein jak dziecku: pośpiesznie, niechętnie i bez wiary. — Tym bardziej... Wobec tego warto pomyśleć szczerze. Warto nawet jeszcze nauczyć się szczerze myśleć. Z kłamstwem w sercu nie tylko żyć, ale i umrzeć nie można — Czego ty chcesz? — Przekrocz tę granicę fałszu. — Jaką?! — Zapomnij o „sobie samym". Müller aż się na krześle uniósł mierząc go od stóp do głowy podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. — Między jakie jezuity tyś się wpisać zdążył?! Ale Hertenstein spostrzegł się jakby, że nie w porę wystąpił lub też pożałował może, że w ogóle rozpoczął o tym: wtłoczył ręce do kieszeni i powrócił do swej wędrówki po pokoju. Müller odprowadzał go z początku podejrzliwymi, badawczymi oczyma, ale niedbały półuśmiech rozwiał mu się wnet na wargach: zgasił go zimny i twardy spokój na twarzy Hertensteina. I znowuż ten dreszcz chłodu, co iskrą wskroś poprzez ciało przebiega. Kręcił się niespokojnie w swym kącie na kanapie, chwytał raz po raz papierosa. Zaśmiał się nieszczerze jedną, drugą ironią, chcąc jakby wywołać w nim odruch jakichkolwiek namiętności. Ten twardy, ponury, zawzięty spokój... fanatyka! (kończył Müller w myślach). I coraz to chwiejniej, coraz lękliwiej czuł się w atmosferze tego spokoju. I teraz dopiero, w miarę jak patrzał na Hertensteina, począł sobie uświadamiać w całej jawie i obrazowości to, co wykonać zamierzyli. A to równe stąpanie jego po pokoju wydało mu się nieubłagalnym krokiem chwili, która się zbliża... Więc tak się zbliży ona: tak lodowo zimnie i bezdusznie? Bez żalu, bez rozpaczy, bez buntu nawet?... Nie! — szarpnął się i poczuł, że omiękłe wargi dygocą mu jak w febrze. Rozumiał, że jeśli ten paroksyzm trwogi nie minie, gotów zerwać się i uciec. Dokąd? przyszło mu równocześnie na myśl. Wszak nigdzie właściwie nie jest u siebie, nigdzie nie mieszka, nikt go się nie spodziewa i nikt nań nie czeka. Pod most? do parku na ławkę? Do Jelsk’ego? (po tym, co było?...) I na co ucieknie? po co? z jaką myślą? Bo przecież każdy w takim położeniu musi mieć tę jedną upartą myśl, która mu umożliwia przespanie się pod mostem lub w parku na ławce? Tamci wszyscy mają tę jedną: „Chcę jeść, jutro będę jadł". A więc na to uciekać od Hertensteina?... A potem? Każdy z takich, o ile o trzy dni myślą wybiec naprzód potrafi, musi mieć to, co ludzie nazywają nadzieją. Tamci wszyscy mają tę jedną: „Będę co dzień spał pod dachem, będę dużo, dużo jadł!" A więc na to uciekać stąd od Hertensteina?... Jakaż moja nadzieja? — Trzy miesiące lub chociażby pół roku... I stanęła mu nagle przed oczyma zimna, nudna biel szpitalnej sali. I te szeregi wąskich łóżek, te żółte, wyschłe, bezmyślne głowy na poduszkach, ten zapach ckliwy, woń kalectwa i śmierci: to całe piekło cierpienia, powleczone białym powietrznym kirem, i czarny jak otchłań, wielki znak Chrystusa — zda się nie ludzką powieszony ręką, lecz ustawiczną trwogą tylu przygasających oczu rozkrzyżowany na ścianie. Gdzieś, na jednym z tych łóżek, leżeć zapomniany, miesiące całe tonąc w tej zimnej bieli. I myśleć tylko o tym, że tam, poza szpitalnymi murami, w żywym jeszcze świecie, nie pozostało z nas nic! nic!... Podczas gdy ci wszyscy, mierni, przyziemni, już za młodu nikczemnie wyrachowani, którym się kiedyś ledwie rękę podawało — oni dopełzali się w życiu nawet do szacunku ludzkiego, ba! nawet do działalności owocnej. A myśmy zaczęli lotem, pozostawili po sobie tyle śladu, co przelotne ptaki, i tyle praw do ludzkiej uwagi, ile daje dobroczynność! Ich dobroczynność — tych miernych, przyziemnych, już za młodu nikczemnie wyrachowanych, tych solidnych i czcigodnych dziś obywateli, którym się ręki nie podawało — kiedyś! — gdy się jeszcze dumne w piersiach miało serce… I zdawało się Müllerowi, że oto zrywa się z szpitalnego łóżka i ucieka z tej chłodnej toni ludzkiego miłosierdzia — aby prędzej — tam poprzez okno: na bruki! I oto uderza głową i krwawi o dobroczynne kraty... Ocknął się i krzyknął niecierpliwie na Hertensteina: — Daj tamto... Po co zwlekać? — Jeszcze nie czas. „Nie, ten jego spokój! — myślał — ten bezduszny, zimny spokój. Ten człowiek wyzuł się ze wszystkich namiętności, z uczuć wszelkich. On tam chce dojść wyrozumowaniem. Taki musi się własnymi myślami wpędzić wprzódy w jakiś beznadziejny trójkąt, zamurować sobie wprzódy wszelką drogę logicznego odwrotu, chce jakby zabrać ze sobą całą świadomość wzgardy dla życia". — Jeśli ja chcę swego życia treść usprawiedliwić — krzyknął wreszcie — ty szukasz logiki w śmierci. Tej podwójnej gry nie rozegramy dzisiaj. Skończ! Upij się, to powinno ułatwić ten krok. Albo nie, to przypomnij sobie wszystkie krzywdy życia, wszystkie jego zawody, wszystkie tryumfy małych, niskich, miernych i wszystkie własne upokorzenia. (Szkoda wielka, żeś ty i nędzy nie zaznał!...) O, to wszystko upije cię stokroć większym szałem, da ci siłę postanowienia stokroć większą od rozpaczy — da ci nienawiść! Ostro zarysowane pąsowe rumieńce wytrysnęły mu na twarz: pod nawałem wspomnień chłostały go, zda się, w tej chwili wszystkie doznane w mizernym życiu upokorzenia i nędze. — Pić daj! — dopominał się. — Widzisz., to są najżałośniejsze twory ci Prometeusze... I śmiał się. Tym razem bezdźwięcznie, cicho: pierś mu się tylko trzęsła, łkała; krzywiła się twarz. — ...którym nie przyszło nawet walczyć z bogami, bo ich mizerne przykuło życie. I nie orły pierś im szarpią, lecz robactwo ich obsiadło, to najmizerniejsze robactwo ludzkie... Wiesz, co taki uczyni, gdy utraciwszy wiarę w świat, w ludzi, w siebie, zachowa jeszcze tylko siłę woli? Wiesz, co taki donkiszot uczyni?... Długimi, kleszczowymi palcami swej suchej ręki wpił się w ramię Hertensteina. — Pamiętasz — w Chicago? — wczoraj na bulwarach okrzykiwano. Właśnie tam — w rój ludzki: gdzie radość bezmyślnej uciechy, gdzie głupstwo życia tryumfuje. Urwał. Odurzał go, otumaniał wprost ten potworny obraz, jaki mu zawsze czujna wyobraźnia wnet podsunęła. Po chwili dokończył szeptem cichym i miękkim, jakby w zaufaniu serdecznym: — Nienawiść, to jest wielkie, święte uczucie!... — I zemsta — dodał po chwili jakby dla siebie. — Na kim? — Na wszystkich! — odparł, rozrzuciwszy ramiona jak skrzydła. — Za kogo?! — Za siebie! — kończył uderzając się w piersi. Hertenstein dobył z bocznej kieszeni chustkę: chrząknął, splunął i chowając ją z powrotem, pytał zimno: — Więc ty dlatego tylko myślisz o swej śmierci? Wtulony w kąt kanapy, głowy nawet tym razem nie uniósł, tylko swe długie i kościste palce wyciągał, aby Hertensteina za ramię ująć, do siebie widocznie pochylić i na ucho coś szepnąć. Lecz w tejże chwili zakaszlał głucho i ciężko. Ściskał oburącz czoło, pasował się z ciałem. Uspokoił się wreszcie i z zaciętym uporem zapatrzył się gdzieś hardo przed siebie. Nagle łzy trysnęły mu nawałem do oczu i w szybkim biegu potoczyły się jedna za drugą po zapadłych policzkach. — Daj mi pokój! — żachnął się wnet potem w rękach Hertensteina. — Daj pokój — słyszysz!... Czułości!... Niech mnie piekło pochłonie, że ta moja nienawiść jest taka niedołężna, taka mizerna, że nie znajduje innej broni prócz... prócz samobójczych myśli! Hertenstein przysiadł się do niego. Milczał długo, rzucając nań ukośne spojrzenia; wreszcie odważył się ująć go za rękę. — Skorpiony zawiedzionej pychy tak cię wychłostały i takim strasznym zatruły jadem... Tak daleko zanoszą „złe wiry" wielkomiejskie... Do tego wszystkiego dochodzi się żyjąc wyłącznie myślą o „samym sobie", dzięki szatańskiemu zwierciadłu życia. Müller odmachnął się słabo i niechętnie. — Tobie ćwiekiem to zwierciadło w głowie utkwiło. Bój się Boga, przecież te twoje romantyczne kategorie nie mogą mieć dla mnie wartości — teraz, w takiej chwili! — Widzisz, po pięciu latach byłem tak daleko niemal jak i ty. Wtedy czując, że wszystkie podstawy życia chwieją się pode mną, uciekłem ze „złych wirów" wielkomiejskich tam na zamek. — Tęsknotę swą sycić wspomnieniem — przerwał mu kategorycznie Müller. — Twoja myśl po ziemi pełza i zewnętrzności tylko się czepia — odparł Hertenstein niedbale. I wnet potem w nagłym podnieceniu: — Czy ty wiesz, gdzie kres i granica tęsknocie? dokąd ona ludzką myśl doprowadzić może? Ze wszystkiego, czym kobieta obdarza, tęsknota jest jedynie czystym jej darem. — Nie widywałeś jej przez ten czas? — zagadnął Müller mimo wszystko. — Raz jeden. Teraz. — Jak to, teraz?! Ale Hertenstein nie chciał widocznie odpowiedzieć. — Powróciłem, tam, na zamek — powtórzył. — W dolinie mojej kamień przy kamieniu. Wszystko to błyszczy się, iskrzy, żarzy w słońcu. W rozpalonej atmosferze czuć wprost ten mdły zapach natartych krzemieni. A gdzie kamień się rozpęknie, gdzie żwir się rozsunie, stamtąd źródło tryska. Woda plącze się, pluska wszędzie: czuć tu jej robotę żwawą, złośliwą, szkodną. I tak w cmentarz kamienny zmieniał się kraj mój... Olbrzymi gzyms skalny, co wisiał ponad lasem lat tysiące jakby na mój los i dolę czekając, teraz zarwać się musiał! Zmiótł las na upłazie, przeskoczył rzekę i długim usypiskiem głazów wklinił się w tę resztę łąk po drugiej stronie... Co dzień spotykam jakichś obcych ludzi: to delegaci z akademii. Ten gzyms skalny przyniósł spod szczytów ciekawe skamieliny. Konający świat zwierza się ze swych tajemnic, zwierza obcym ciekawym i natrętnym oczom. Był w tym dla mnie głuchy, trawiący wyrzut i bezlitosne upokorzenie... I co te wielbłądy znajdą? — myślałem niechętnie. — Ułamkowych kształtów liche skamieliny. Ponumerują to, poznaczą i będzie im się zdawało, że dawnemu światu tajemnice życia wydarli. A ja chciałem wszak ten świat cały, poza wieków krańce, poprzez czasów zawrotne dale, ożywić, tajemnicę jego ducha z mroków epok wydrzeć, moim duchem natchnąć i wskrzesić! Sztuką moją!... A teraz oto jestem mniej wart od każdego kamienia, co się spod szczytów stoczył. Poszukując resztek żyjącego dziś jeszcze świata, uciekałem z zamku w jodłowe lasy po przeciwnej stronie i na te łąki na stokach i podnóżach... I wiesz, com czynił? Oto, w drobiazgach zewnętrzności cały tonąc, czepiałem się ich wtedy jeszcze. Gdziekolwiek myśl się zwróciła, wszędzie na ból zawodu natrafiała, a ja ją koiłem, kołysałem pierwszym lepszym drobiazgiem. Oto, chodząc po łąkach, zbierałem jakieś kwiaty: wątłe, delikatne kielichy wysilonego pod jesień fioletu... Zimowit! — Lubiłem ten kwiat!... Spojrzyj — tu pod sufitem fryz taki wymalować sobie dawniej jeszcze kazałem... Zresztą modną stała się nawet potem ta jego wątła barwa, to tchnienie fioletu na kielich kwiatu. I ta smukłość jego! I ta prostota w liniach! I to, że bez liści, bez łodygi wprost z ziemi jako grzyb! Lubiłem kwiat ten: na chmurnej jesieni wspomnienie wiosny ostatnie... Jest coś z pięknej suchotnicy w tym kwiecie... Mówią, że woni nie posiada; dla mnie miał on wysubtelnioną woń świeżego śniegu. I patrz — takim ja byłem niewolnikiem zewnętrzności! Takem się pieścił każdą błahostką, w każdą bańkę mydlaną tylem z ducha swego kładł. I każda bańka więcej tęcz dla mnie miała, a każda tęcza więcej barw. I tak rai się świat cały z barw, z blasków, z woni i z tęcz uplatał, a pod każdym tchnieniem głębszej tęsknoty jak bańka mydlana pryskał. Byłem jako wy wszyscy jesteście: niewolnikiem niewolników moich, kaprysem kaprysów mych, ofiarą ofiar moich i bańką tęczową! Gdym raz te kwiaty po upłazach zbierał, nawinął się jeden z tych chudych, suchych starców górskich, o których śmierć w tych kątach zapomina zupełnie. Mruczał coś, wreszcie ostrym głosem wygwizdał mi z wygasłego cybucha fajki, że to zielsko jest ich klęską ostatnią: czego woda nie zabierze, czego kamień nie nakryje, żwir nie przysypie — zabiera to zielsko. Niby nie kwiat, bo to na wiosnę owocuje, wówczas ma i liście. Od tego pada im dobytek. Jużem kwiatów tych więcej nie zbierał, jużem na świat nawet nie wyglądał. Przepędzałem dnie całe tam w bibliotece, w narożnicy kamiennej, pod wiecznie białym i spokojnym wejrzeniem lodowca wkrysztalonego w dziwnie jasny jesienny lazur nieba. Siedziałem tam w narożnicy, gdzie czas się na godziny nie liczy, i skubałem niewolnie w rękach te wysilone, jesienne kwiaty wiosennych trucizn... I to pytanie miałem na ustach: „Za com ja życie oddał?" I to drugie w piersiach: „Czy daremna, syzyfowa praca zbierania kamieni z doliny ginącej nie warta życia motyla na trujących kwiatach?" I tak oto miary wszelkich wartości pokruszyły mi się w dłoniach. A tam, poprzez okno w nyży, widziałem, jak wówczas, trzy drogi ducha: na szczyty najbielsze drogę marzeń bezpłodnych, wydeptany gościniec w dolinę szarego życia na daremną walkę z kamieniami i krętą ścieżkę, co wierzchołkami gór i padołem przepaści wiedzie w czarne pałace, gdzie lirowe dziady królują i tłumu pochlebstwem żyją. Zaś u góry, ponad głową moją, te dwa śnieżne szczyty po bokach lodowca, białym puchem przedziwnie osrebrzone, w jaskrawym słońcu lekkie i dyszące, niby tęskniącej ziemi pierś dziewicza... Te szczyty, lodowiec ten!... — Są przecie jakieś stałe, niezmienne wartości? W na pół zmurszałym czarnym pulcie u okna czytałem znowuż te słowa: Oto tęsknot moich owoc boski, oto grób tajemnic wielkich, oto żar i płomień grzechu mego, oto stos moj kacerski!... Zaś u sufitu wił się czerwoną wstęgą ten napis gotycki: Poucz! rzuć rosę pewności na spragnioną ducha mojego posuchę. W głębi, na zamykających murową wnękę dębowych odrzwiach, pod czarną pieczęcią, te słowa ostatnie: Ostrożnie z nauką moją! Niech znużenie i ciekawość po miecz ten ostry nie sięga. Porani-ć niedołężną dłoń... Müller, umęczony i zajęty swymi myślami, słuchał go w roztargnieniu i niechętnie. — Szyję dam — przerwał wreszcie — żeś ty ostatni rok spędził tam w tej narożnicy kamiennej, szukając w chmurach tych stałych wartości, na jakie co krok mogłeś się natknąć w życiu? A nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, dorzucił niecierpliwie: — Zrozumże chociaż to, Myśmy przepadli, ale wszak świat pozostał; ocaleli inni i ich dzieła. Dzieła ludzkie są jedyną trwałą wartością na świecie. Pisał ci o tym i twój ojciec. — Dzieła?... — Hertenstein kiwał smętnie głową. — I ja tak myślałem kiedyś. — Zaczynasz mi się uśmiechać z tępym uporem fanatyka. Tak jest, dzieła! — krzyknął niecierpliwie. Lecz on ujął go spokojnie za rękę i pomilczawszy chwilę: — Ojciec mój?... On posiadł stokroć głębsze wartości, a wraz z nimi i tę świadomość, że one szczęścia na ziemi nie dają. Na czarne pieczęcie zamknął mi je, życie wskazał: snadź targały nim jeszcze ostatnie, te najsilniejsze rozterki.. Dziś wiem, czemu po nim góry pozostać nie mogły. On był zbyt pełen kultury ducha, zbyt szerokie widnokręgi myśli ogarnął i opanował, zbyt potężny świat w nim żył i poezją swą zbyt go przeniknął. Może brakło mu tego uświadomienia tylko, że tu twórczości być nie może: snadź nie był ostatnim ogniwem swego rozwoju. Zamilkł, a po chwili: — Przypomnij sobie jej męża — Borowskiego. — No? — Müller mimo woli ścisnął go za rękę. — Widzisz, w nim, po części i w tobie, jest przerost nerwu twórczego, który zwie się aktorstwem. Aktorem każdy z nich jest, z tych twórców — w mizernym otoczeniu rzeczywistości swojej... W tamtym z zamku tego nerwu nie było i być nie mogło: Jeżeliby ta twarz dumna larwę zniosła, larwa na niej przezroczą by się stała i zdradziła właściwe oblicze. On nie mógł stawać się „tym" i „owym", bo człowiek i rzecz każda mogły być tylko lustrem jego ducha; świat zewnętrzny zbyt nikły był wobec tego, co on mu z siebie narzucać musiał... Taki nie mógł się nawet wypowiadać: zbyt głęboko sięgał; tam, gdzie jawną się staje cała mizerna nikczemność słowa, barwy, dźwięku, kształtu. Taki mógł chyba przemawiać uśmiechem, spojrzeniem; już nawet nie gestem, który jest rzeczą trywialną. Müller wsparł aż podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i zapatrzył się uważnie na niego. — Mówisz?... — mruknął tylko. A Hertenstein coraz to żarliwiej: — Sztuka jest dla wszystkiego, czym targają namiętności; co się tworzy, przeradza, przetwarza; co kulturę wieków i pokoleń w jednym osobniku skupić, natężyć i prześwietlić w sobie musi. Taki to wszystko z trudem z chaosu wyłuskał i opanował i odrzuca z siebie wraz z kawałami serca: drgające ciepłem, życiem, krwią! — Twórcą się nazywa. Zaś potem... Jeśli go głód życia pokonał, wówczas zaczyna przeżuwać to, co przeżył w sercu, i staje się literatem, art. malarzem, art. rzeźbiarzem, art. muzykiem — obywatelem, czymś w rodzaju „voila celui, qui va venir”, jenerałem dla ludzkich czapek. — Mistrzem się nazywa... Jeśli głód ducha przemógł głód życia, wówczas pogrąża się dalej w nową głąb ciemnych zagadek i w nowe otchłanie potężniejszych jeszcze namiętności. Tam też grzęźnie, tonie i — przepada. Nazywa się dekadentem (jeśli słówko w modzie). Jest zwyrodniałym, a więc przynętą dla kruków, czymś w rodzaju „Biada społeczeństwu, w którym...!" — jest przedwczesną mogiłą, na której powiewa zwycięski sztandar poprawnej mierności. Hertenstein rzucił te słowa mocno i zerwał się w podnieceniu. Począł chodzić po pokoju, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem Müllera. — Ale przychodzi czas — mówił zatrzymując się przed nim — i w rozwoju duchowej kultury czas taki przyjść musi — kiedy się ci twórcy, ci mistrze, ci wiecznie szukający na taką dal od nas odsuną, że dla naszych oczu maleje, obojętnieje i znika wzajemna ich odległość. Bo oto duch ujrzał ich wszystkich we właściwym świetle życiowych zabiegów i daremnych wzlotów. Poprzez ciemnie zagadek, poprzez otchłanie namiętności i cierpień, poprzez bankructwa wszelkich wartości, poprzez zmierzchy bogów wszystkich, wydostaje się na świty wiecznych wartości. Oto się przerodził, przetworzył, kulturę czasów skupił, natężył, głodem własnej duszy prześwietlił i ponad nią się wzbił... Aż tam, na te najwyższe, najbielsze szczyty, na których nic rosnąć już nie może! — Taki wcale się nie nazywa: i to jest jego dumą — Czyś ty... — Hertenstein stał tuż nad nim i mówił z wzrastającym wciąż żarem — czyś ty głębią duszy nie wyczuwał czegoś brutalnego, czegoś z obłudy i aktorstwa w sztuce każdej: ułamek, fragment, mierna cząstka stara się oto wielkie twe oczekiwania oszukać, ducha omotać i wśliznąć się w twe serce... Czyś ty nigdy nie czuł, że sztuka to nie jest rzecz dostojna? — A ci jej kapłani?... Żaden człowiek tyle poniżeń nie zniesie, ile ten, co tryumfu oczekuje. Ta kręta ścieżka wierzchołkami gór i padołem przepaści — to nie jest droga dla ludzi godnych! Dzieła, mówisz? — Gdzie miara tych dzieł sztuki? W hałaśliwym młynie ludzkich gawęd? na targowisku próżności? na pstrym kiermaszu, gdzie lada poliszynel tłumy bawi, lada pierrot sentymentalny je wzrusza, gdzie narodowa chorągiewka już je dostatecznie podnosi? gdzie zła wola, gnuśny nawyk ducha i tępy upór borykają się z każdą nową myślą?... Wreszcie, kto te dzieła tworzy? Najbogatsi, najsubtelniejsi duchem? tych wnet duma lub serce zgubi; kruki roznoszą potem ich szczątki żabom na żer. Bo zawsze i wszędzie przetrwają tylko najbardziej dopasowujące się, ostrożnie zimne, żabie natury. To mi twórcy! Pokaż mi ich, przypomnij wszystkich, abym mógł doszczętnie wzgardzić... — Sztuką?! — parsknął Müller zaskoczony tym wnioskiem. — I samo słowo mi obmierzło! — Dalekoś zaszedł. — Chodź i ty! Znajdziesz ten spokój, jaki daje wzgarda. Pokonasz klęskę swego życia, gdy raz powiesz sobie... Hertenstein urwał. Płomyk niepewności przemknął mu po twarzy, jakby raz jeszcze zawahał się, czy z tym człowiekiem warto mówić o tym: te połyskujące oczy suchotnika czaiły się tak chytrze, wświdrowywały się w niego już gotową złośliwą ironią. — Hm? — Müller wydymał wargi. — Taak?... No, to było do przewidzenia, że ciebie zahipnotyzują te górskie szczyty. — Twoja myśl do grobu nawet chce tylko zapełzać. Wyczerpała się cierpliwość Müllera. — Ślepy ty! — wołał zbliżając się do niego — czy ty nie rozumiesz, że jeśli w nas tkwiła jakaśkolwiek ludzka wartość, to jedynie ta, co zbudzona bodaj grzechem i rozpaczą rwie się do słowa, do barwy, do kształtu, do dźwięku? Że to są jedynie jasne chwile naszego życia, „które nasz byt usprawiedliwiają" (jakeś sam to kiedyś mówił), że wtedy wszystko, co lepsze w człowieku, woła najszczerszym bólem: „Grać chcę!" — „Pisać chcę!" — „Tworzyć chcę!..." Hertenstein potakiwał spokojnie i chłodno, z uśmiechem wyrozumienia, jakby z góry będąc pewnym, co mu w tej chwili powiedzą. Po chwili otrząsł zadumę i, chodząc po pokoju, mówił jakby do siebie: — To tajemne i bądź co bądź najczystsze płomię życia... Ono spaliło was wszystkich, którzy byliście jeszcze cośkolwiek warci: Borowskiego, Jelsky'ego, ciebie... I jakby unikając wzroku Müllera, odwrócił się nagle i cofnął ku oknu. Ten aż przechylał się na kanapie, wpijając się w niego spojrzeniem już tylko zdumionym. Niebawem wszakże odgarnął jakby swe podejrzenia na bok i, chcąc wybadać ostatecznie, spytał: — Więc tkwią przecie w tej pogardzanej przez ciebie sztuce jakieś szlachetniejsze, trwalsze pierwiastki, wartości wieczne...? — Udzielające się na detal — wpadł mu twardo w słowa — za jarmarczne ceny powodzenia. — Więc są jednak wieczne wartości?! — Te nie udzielają się ani za jarmarczne, ani za żadne inne ceny. One, jeśli się w człowieku rodzą, w nim też i pozostają. Dla nich nie ma wyrazu. One są milczeniem: jak Bóg, jak fatum!... Müllerowi iskrzyły się już tylko oczy. O nic już nie pytał, na nic odpowiadać nie zamierzał. „A więc taak?... — pomyślał wreszcie i zapaliwszy papierosa spoglądał ze swego kąta na kanapie, spoza obłocznego dymu chmurnie i ponuro. WA więc już tam?... Oto na co ty mi czekać kazałeś!" — Słuchaj. Henryk — zapytał nagle, jakby chcąc się utwierdzić w swych domysłach — te odrzwia dębowe pod czarną pieczęcią we wnęce muru — tam — w twojej bibliotece?.. — Zerwałem pieczęcie! — dokończył Hertenstein w głębokim serdecznym przydechu. Tym razem obaj nadsłuchiwać poczęli. Bo oto w cichą ulicę wpadł nagle prędki i donośny tętent, potoczył się lekko powóz, za nim drugi: oba zatrzymały się tuż pod oknem. Hertenstein przepłoszył się i zapomniawszy nagle o wszystkim, zakrzątał się gorączkowo koło stołu. — Zostań! — krzyknął. — Od dwóch dni ona tu jest — rzekł wreszcie z trudem... — Nie — zostań!... Po pięciu latach po raz pierwszy... przedwczoraj. Dlatego to wszystko tak żyje w myślach... Dlatego wczoraj między was uciekłem, dlatego opowiadałem dziś... I dlatego to wszystko o koniec swój dopomina się natrętnie. Po chwili, unikając wzroku Müllera: — Na koncerty swe przyjechała... Dotychczas omijała to miasto. W Ameryce przeważnie... Dziś tutaj śpiewała. Odwożą. Jakoż, nagłym, prawie melodyjnym i lekkim truchtem, zadudniało znowuż na brukach. Jeszcze jeden, tuż za nim drugi powóz. Müller z trudem przenosił uwagę w tamtą stronę. Tarł oczy dłońmi, spoglądał na portret na ścianie, to znów na bladą twarz Hertensteina. I gdy z ulicy dochodzić już poczęła wrzawa, jemu przyniósł przekorny zwrot myśli te słowa Leopardiego: I być tylko cieniem Którego skrzydła anielskie unoszą Między nicością i grobów marzeniem ... I kobieta, myśl o niej, wydała mu się w tej chwili czymś brutalnym. — Może zechce zajść tutaj — mówił tymczasem Hertenstein odzyskując widocznie spokój. — Na pewno nawet.. O mnie milcz... Zresztą, wszystko dawno już zapomniane: czas pogrzebał. Ci, co żywi z daleka od życia stoją, jadą najszybciej: umierają nawet w sercach najbliższych. Uczucia ludzkie podlegają wieczystym prawom ruchu. Wiedzą o tym ci, co pragną pozostać w serdecznej pamięci kobiety lub tłumu... Słuchaj! —jadą. Z tych bezładnych ogólników wnioskował Müller, że Hertensteinowi zapomniano tam więcej, niźli zapomnieć należało, że pogrzebano nawet te wielkie pokładane w nim nadzieje i że stosunek obojga czas zmienić musiał znacznie. Na dworze stało kilka karet i powozów. Konie parskały bijąc niecierpliwie kopytami o bruki. Słychać było głośną rozmowę. — Ona! — szepnął wreszcie Hertenstein. Krzyk, wrzawa, jakiś rojny tumult wypełnił nagle ciemną ulicę, jakby cały gwar miasta buchnął nagle w te zaciszne strony. — Konie wyprzęgli — tłumaczył Hertenstein — wiozą... Młodzież. Jeszcze dwa, trzy powozy — nagle cisza — skrzyp otwieranej bramy i... Z kilkudziesięciu piersi okrzyk jeden, co echem potężnym we wszystkie okna uderzył, zaszeleścił liśćmi na drzewach. — Brawo!... Brawo!... Niech żyje!... Zostać u nas, nie wyjeżdżać... Zostać!... Wiwat! Zaś im w pokoju rozjaśniały się bezwiednie chmurne twarze, krew jakby uderzała do głowy, rozchylały się nozdrza: wdychali to zawrotne tchnienie, co trupa nawet zgalwanizować potrafi. Müllerowi zadrgało coś nawet koło policzków, oczy poczęły mrugać migotliwie i łza drobną, krętą strugą przewinęła się po twarzy. I być tylko cieniem . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Między nicością a grobów marzeniem??... A tam za oknem bezładne klaskania w ręce, rojenie się tłumne, krzykliwe i uparte. Ponad tym to parskanie koni i granie podków na brukach. Wreszcie jeszcze jedno, tym razem opętane już wprost zerwanie się krzyku, przecięte mocnym zatrzaśnięciem się wrót. Ruszyły konie, potoczyły się powozy. A tłum się rozsypał. Müller niedobrze wiedział, co potem było. Za chwilę uchyliły się drzwi: jakiś człowiek wniósł olbrzymi ciemny wieniec, inni nieśli kosze, bukiety, kwietne liry, rzucali całe stosy luźnych wiązanek. I wraz z tą pełną, odurzającą wonią i barwnymi tęczami kwiatów weszła do pokoju jakaś jasność, blask, przepych oraz to duszne, zawrotne tchnienie władzy i tryumfu. Müller kłaniał się, głowę chylił. „ONA — sztuka!"— przynosiło mu wspomnienie. Ave Regina! — szeptały niedosłyszalnie drżące wargi.